halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Pistol
|damage per hit=Medium-High (Low-Medium for Medium-Long range) |magazine=Five shells |maxammo=*25 rounds or 5 magazines (Single wielded) *50 rounds or 10 magazines (Dual wielded) |operation=Gas operated, |rate of fire=Slow |accuracy=Very low |range=Very Short |era=Human-Covenant war |counterpart=*Elite: Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *Human: M6 Series |counterwep=*Close range: Shotgun, Energy Sword, Gravity Hammer *Long Range: Sniper rifle, Battle rifle, Covenant Carbine, Beam Rifle |affiliation=Covenant Empire }} The Type-52 Pistol, more commonly known as the Mauler, is a Jiralhanae sidearm used by the Infantry and Security forces of the Covenant Loyalists during the Human-Covenant war.Halo Encyclopedia, page 324 It functions as a handheld shotgun. Design The Mauler is based on the Jiralhanae's Pre-Covenant technology and has been in use since they first developed firearms. The magazine holds 5 shells of an unknown type of ammunition. The Mauler is equipped with a small blade underneath, making it a formidable melee weapon. Gameplay Advantages While a single Mauler is not as powerful as the UNSC M90 Shotgun by itself, the Mauler is still a lethal weapon up close. One shot to a light-armored or non-armored target will result in an instant kill, and the blade on the bottom of the weapon makes it an effective melee weapon. When dual-wielded by a Spartan or Elite, the Mauler's power is doubled and will kill a heavily armored or shielded target in one or two shots if fired at the same time. Using a single Mauler against a heavily-armored or shielded target is risky, but still results in a kill if the user fires off a shot and follows up with a bladed melee attack. Also, as well as having a faster reload than a Shotgun, it has a faster fire rate. Lastly, the Mauler is the only close-range weapon that can be dual-wielded, so the user will not have to waste valuable seconds switching to another weapon. Disadvantages The Mauler is generally unable to inflict the one-hit kill damage that the M90 Shotgun is capable of, unless dual wielded. The spread of the Mauler's shell severely limits its range, and any weapon that can be used outside of close range can take down a user with a Mauler. Ammunition is often rare to come by, and its five shell magazine can be used up rather quickly. Tactics Campaign *Conserve Mauler ammo whenever possible, as it is hard to come by, and only use the Mauler against high priority targets like Brutes and Flood Combat Forms. In ODST it's more common, but it should still be reserved for important targets. *It is tactically unwise to engage any Brute Chieftain with the Mauler. A Chieftain wielding a Hammer is certain death, and a Chieftain with a Fuel Rod Cannon will be able to down you pretty quick. *Flood infected Brute combat forms will often carry Maulers. When engaging one, never get close to it. Stay back and use controlled bursts with an Assault Rifle, Battle Rifle, Covenant Carbine, and/or a Plasma Rifle. Taking on a Flood Tank Form while duel-wielding Maulers is risky, and requires avoiding its reach and circle around the Tank Form whenever possible. Multiplayer *Unless dual-wielded, the Mauler is the weakest of all close-range weapons, such as the M90A Shotgun, Gravity Hammer, or Energy Sword. Thus, you should never attempt to engage in a close-quarters fight against someone who has any of these other weapons. Switching to longer-range weapon is often a better option. The Mauler also has very limited ammo. *When you have a Mauler, try to dual wield it with almost anything. A Magnum would be the best choice, as both weapons are semi-automatics and will be easier to control, plus the Magnum's ability to kill an unshielded player with a headshot makes it very useful. This will most likely help on The Pit and its variant, Pit Stop. *The best way to maintain constant fire with dual-wielded Maulers is to "stagger" the firing- fire one then the other. As the first Mauler cycles rounds the other is firing, allowing you to maintain fire on the enemy. *When facing an enemy armed with a Mauler, the best tactic is to stay back and take your opponent out from a distance. As with the Shotgun, Energy Sword, or Gravity Hammer, the weapon is virtually useless at long distances, since both the Shotgun and Mauler's ammunition scatters at distances. *It's inadvisable to get too close, even if you have a devastating close-range weapon of your own, unless you've weakened the enemy's shields. It is best to stay back and switch to another weapon until his shields are down. *Since the melee is very fast, if you round a corner closer, you are more likely to be killed faster. If you stick to the outer wall, he may shoot and melee, but the range for the melee is not very far. If he melees and fails, he can be dealt with easily. *If you have a Mauler and you get into a sudden close-combat fight (For example; an enemy runs quickly around a corner and bumps into you) the best thing to do is to shoot them with your Mauler and quickly Melee attack them. This will kill them almost instantly if done correctly. **It is unwise to attempt this if the enemy is wielding any other form of close-combat weapon, such as a Shotgun or Energy Sword. However, a skilled player can still employ the Mauler-Melee combo and kill the opponent. *One excellent tactic to use in order to potentially kill an enemy with a superior close-ranged weapon, primarily the Shotgun is to lead them in to an area with a slope or an area where they are required to turn a corner. If you can find a place that meets both requisites such as the elbow on Guardian, that is even better. Turn around and as they turn the corner or begin advancing up the slope, jump. If they are using a Shotgun they will usually miss their shot, giving you the opportunity to follow up with a shot and melee to end them and collect a better weapon. It takes some level of practice, but otherwise is a very effective tactic if you're quick enough. It is more difficult to achieve if they are using a melee-specific weapon such as the Energy Sword or Gravity Hammer. In this case, leading them around a corner and surprising them immediately as they round through is your best bet. Though, it is still inadvisable to engage these enemies if you can avoid them. Trivia *The Mauler design and mechanics were modeled after the pre-Halo weapon, the Excavator, which was a UNSC firearm that was shelved.The Art of Halo 3 It can be seen here beginning at the 2:49 mark. It is referred to by the Bungie employees doing the commentary as the "boring device." *Due to the loss of dual-wielding capabilities, the Mauler is a bit more powerful in Halo 3: ODST. It has plentiful ammunition in the levels it appears in, though this is balanced out by its very short effective range. *The Mauler is not included in the Halo 3 Manual. Gallery ''Halo 3'' Brute shotgun.jpg|An early render of the Mauler. Mauler.gif|A side view of the Mauler. H3-mauler.jpg|The Mauler, as it appears in Halo 3. D50078BDE2187FB4D311C9CB95BBC2B2.jpg|Two Jiralhanae holding Maulers. Plasma Mauler Halo 3.jpg|A Mauler being fired. BruteMauler-conceptscantransparent.png|Early concept art of the Brute Mauler, from The Art of Halo 3. H3BruteMauler-scantransparent.png|A transparent scan of the Brute Mauler from the Halo Encyclopedia. Mauler117.png|John-117 wielding a Mauler. ''Halo Online'' HO_Render-Variant1_Mauler1.jpg|An untextured model render of a Mauler variant. HO_Render-Variant1_Mauler2.jpg|The same variant, from other angles. HO_Render-Variant2_Mauler1.jpg|A second untextured model render of a Mauler variant. HO_Render-Variant2_Mauler2.jpg|The second design from another angle. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 3 '' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Online'' Sources es:Aplastador Category:Shotguns Category:Handguns Category:Brute Weapons